1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lead-oxide preventing apparatus for an automatic lead-soldering device, and more particularly, to a lead-oxide preventing apparatus whereby industrial waste is reduced and operators are free from potential poisoning by heavy-metal-contaminated materials.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, an automatic lead-soldering device used in an automatic production line is constituted such that a motor 12 is installed to one side above a lead chamber 10. A container 20 having a plurality of nozzles 22 formed in a row on the upper portion thereof is installed inside the lead chamber 10, and an impeller shaft 30 is rotatably supported in one side of the container 20 by a bearing 34 within a housing 32. Belt pulleys 36a and 36b serve to allow motor 12 to be coupled to shaft 30 by a timing belt 14. Also, an impeller 38 for generating jets of molten lead 16 is installed at the lower end of impeller shaft 30.
In the automatic lead soldering device having the aforementioned structure, motor 12 drives belt pulleys 36a and 36b to thereby rotate impeller shaft 30 and impeller 38. Thus, jets of molten lead 16 are generated in the direction of the arrows shown in FIG. 1.
Therefore, while molten lead 16 is jetted through nozzles 22 at a predetermined height, a component to be soldered is inserted into the upper portion of nozzles 22 and is covered with molten lead 16.
However, in the aforementioned conventional automatic soldering device, since impeller shaft 30 is rotated while in contact with molten lead 16, molten lead 16 in lead chamber 10 is exposed to the air to a much greater degree because the molten lead circulates in response to the rotation of impeller shaft 30. Accordingly, lead oxide is generated in the form of a black powder, which results in the consumption of molten lead 16. As the black-powder-type lead oxide is generated, the resultant lead dust contaminates the machine, which must therefore be cleaned often. Also, the lead oxide can become airborne and :may be inhaled by operators. Moreover, the lead oxide, an industrial waste, must be disposed of separately and by proper, and expensive, means.